rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple's Drag Race All Stars (Season 2)
The second season of Purple's Drag Race All Stars ''began airing on December 14, 2019, it concluded airing on December 23, 2019. Ten queens from the first five seasons of [[Purple's Drag Race|''Purple's Drag Race]] return to redeem themselves from their original runs on the show, if they succeed, they'll win $100,000 and become the second inductee into the [[Purple's Drag Race Hall of Fame|'Purple's Drag Race Hall of Fame']]. The winner of this season was Chienne. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won Purple's Drag Race All Stars Season 2. :█ The contestant placed as a Runner-Up. :█ The contestant was eliminated by the Jury. :█ The contestant made it to the Top 4. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant received positive critiques and was safe. :█ The contestant was safe, they received either mixed or no critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant returned as a member of the Jury. Top 2 Lipstick Choices █ The contestant was not eliminated, as All-Star rules were suspended. Queen's Money Episodes Episode 1 * Main Challenge: Perform in a talent show to display how you've progressed. * Top Two: Chienne and Sundazzle * Lip Sync Winner: Chienne * Bottom Three: Poppy Bubbles, Stare Case and Tea Hara * Lip Sync Song: "Toy Soldier", Britney Spears * Eliminated: Tea Hara Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Acts Episode 2 * Main Challenge: Snatch Game - Cartoon Character Edition. * Top Two: Gloho and Poppy Bubbles * Lip Sync Winner: Gloho * Bottom Three: Demi Gawd, Dispussy and Ellie Gance * Lip Sync Song: "Barbie Girl", Aqua * Eliminated: Demi Gawd Episode 3 * Main Challenge: Star in a musical, "Fame and F*cking Fortune". * Top Two: Ellie Gance and Sundazzle * Lip Sync Winner: Sundazzle * Bottom Three: Chienne, Dispussy and Gloho * Lip Sync Song: "Straighten Up", Paula Abdul * Eliminated: Dispussy Episode 4 * Task 1 - '''Get somebody to sing "Break Free" by Ariana Grande with you. * '''Task 2 - '''Make three passers-by laugh in 1m 45s. * '''Task 3 - '''Ask five people for $1 in five minutes, two must accept.. :█ The contestant successfully completed the task. :█ The contestant did not complete the task. * '''Main Challenge: Go out into public and complete three tasks assigned by Purple. * Top Two: Ellie Gance and Gloho * Lip Sync Winner: Ellie Gance * Bottom Three: Annabelle Sugar, Poppy Bubbles and Sundazzle * Lip Sync Song: "Break Free", Ariana Grande ft. Zedd * Eliminated: Poppy Bubbles Episode 5 * Wildest Couture- 'Looks that display a wild vibe. * '''Nature Realness- '''Looks that display a nature theme. * '''Animals Eleganza- '''Looks that display an animal, based off your assigned animal. *'Main Challenge: 'Design three looks in the categories: Wildest Couture, Nature Realness, Animals Eleganza. *'Top Two: Chienne and Stare Case * Lip Sync Winner: Chienne * Bottom Three: Annabelle Sugar, Ellie Gance and Gloho * Lip Sync Song: "Telephone", Lady Gaga ft. Beyoncé * Eliminated: Gloho Episode 6 * Main Challenge: What's Your Birthstone? - Make a runway look inspired by your birthstone. * Top Two: Annabelle Sugar and Chienne * Lip Sync Winner: Chienne * Bottom Three: Ellie Gance, Stare Case and Sundazzle * Lip Sync Song: "G.U.Y", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Ellie Gance Episode 7 * Main Challenge: Create your own presidential election campaign, explaining why you should be the second inductee into the Purple's Drag Race Hall of Fame. * Top Two: Annabelle Sugar and Sundazzle * Lip Sync Winners: Annabelle Sugar and Sundazzle * Bottom Two: Chienne and Stare Case * Lip Sync Song: "Scheiße", Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Non-elimination Episode 8 * Main Challenge: Present a royal coronation look, prepared for the finale. Top Four of All Stars 2 Episode 9 Purple invites the eliminated queens back to vote for two queens that should participate in a lip sync for the crown. * Third/Fourth Place: Stare Case and Sundazzle * Top Two: Annabelle Sugar and Chienne * Lip Sync Song: "No Tears Left To Cry", Ariana Grande * Runner Up: Annabelle Sugar * Winner of Purple's Drag Race All Stars Season Two: Chienne Trivia * The lip sync assassin of this season was Chienne. * Chienne out-performed Annabelle Sugar, Stare Case and Sundazzle. * Every queen, except Demi Gawd and Tea Hara, was in the bottom at least once, prior to their elimination. * Chienne became the first queen in Purple's Drag Race history to have won both Miss Congeniality and the competition. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons